1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a signal transmission technology and, more particularly, to a receiver, a transceiver circuit, a signal transmission method, and a signal transmission system for performing high-speed signal transmission between LSI chips or between a plurality of devices or circuit blocks accommodated on the same chip, or between boards or enclosures.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the performance of components used to construct computers and other information processing apparatuses has improved greatly; for example, performance improvements for semiconductor memory devices such as DRAM (Dynamic Random Access Memory) and processors and the like have been remarkable. The improvements in the performance of semiconductor memory devices, processors, etc. have come to the point where system performance cannot be improved further unless the speed of signal transmission between components or elements is increased.
For example, the speed of signal transmission between a main storage device such as a DRAM and a processor is becoming a bottleneck impeding performance improvement for a computer as a whole. The need for the improvement of signal transmission speed is increasing not only for signal transmission between enclosures or boards (printed wiring boards), such as between a server and a main storage device or between servers connected via a network, but also for signal transmission between LSI (Large Scale Integration) chips or between devices or circuit blocks accommodated on the same chip because of increasing integration and increasing size of semiconductor chips, decreasing supply voltage levels (signal amplitude levels), etc.
Specifically, there is a need to increase the signal transmission speed per pin in order to address the increase in the amount of data transmission between LSIs or between boards or enclosures. This is to avoid an increase in package cost, etc. due to increased pin count. As a result, the inter-LSI signal transmission rate in recent years has exceeded 1 Gbps, and in the future (three to eight years from now) it is expected to reach an extremely high value (very high signal transmission rate) such as 4 Gbps or even 10 Gbps.
It is thus desired to provide a transceiver circuit that can evaluate and diagnose signal transmission systems, optimize transmission/reception parameters, and achieve increased receiver sensitivity, and also a receiver that can eliminate a large common mode voltage in a circuit used for signal transmission.
For signal transmission between boards or enclosures, between LSI chips, or between a plurality of devices or circuit blocks accommodated on the same chip, there is a need to increase the efficiency of use of a transmission line by reducing the number of signal lines, wiring patterns, etc. and, in view of this, it is also desired to provide a signal transmission system, a signal transmission method, and a transceiver circuit capable of providing higher-accuracy and higher-speed signal transmission in both directions.
The prior art and its associated problem will be described in detail, later, with reference to the accompanying drawings.